Delta-sigma modulators are ubiquitous circuits that find application in a relatively large number of electronic circuits and systems. For example, one may use delta-sigma modulators in analog-to-digital converters (ADCs), digital-to-analog converters (DACs), and the like.
Advances in semiconductor fabrication technology, for example, the commonly available complementary metal oxide semiconductor process, have made producing delta-sigma modulators more wide-spread.